Division Mutiny
Division Mutiny was an organization created by Alexandra Udinov. Unlike the Dirty Thirty, they didn't want to be mercenaries or free agents, they simply wanted freedom and a normal life away from Division. History Beginnings In the episode "The Life We've Chosen" Amanda manipulated Alex's mind into thinking she was trapped with a woman named Larissa while she was her prisoner in South Ossetia. After she was traded for Ari Tasarov, she was starting to show signs that she wasn't herself. She was willing to risk Ari's life as well as Amanda possibly decrypting the black box for Larissa. When she failed to save someone that existed only in her mind, she blamed Nikita. Later on, she would tell everyone in Division that they were all going to be killed if they failed in their mission to clean up the mess Percy made. Seeds of Rebellion was planted and so began Division Mutiny. Mission They don't believe that the president will ever let them go free. They have expressed ideology that division will never shut down, and that it is " Percy all over again." First Attack Their first attack consisted of Alex's planning, Rachel hacking the door to the server room, and Chris planting the small explosive charge. The target of the attack was the tracker array, This would allow for the charge to be blown at any time potentially setting every agent free. Taking Over In "Masks" Rachel took control of the mutiny from Alex. They locked up Michael, and took over ops. The mutineers also almost shot Sean who was just barely saved by Alex. Rachel declared that whoever wants to leave division will be given a new life, and whoever is against them will be shot on site. Rachel declared this so that team nikita can't find them. Results & Aftermath In "Broken Home", the mutiny was a tragic success. There was eight fatalities in the civil unrest, including Sean Pierce. 285 left, 278 initially left after the battle and the rest were sent home by Ryan with new identities and money to help them start out. Also Alex had a brief mental breakdown and left Division to take on a local drug and human traffickers ring. Though thanks to Nikita, Michael and a group of women Alex was trying to save, Alex made it through alive. As of High-Value Target, because of their actions, the President gave the order to "clean-up" Division, but when it was revealed the last of the Black Boxes were destroyed, New Division was officially terminated. Key People Mastermind * Amanda Members * Alexandra Udinov (Creator) * Rachel † * Chris † * Charlie (sent to find Birkhoff) * Vincent † (died in server room) * Derek (Sean and Michael's guard) * Jeanette * Sammy * Other members (at least 30) AlexPortal.jpg|Alex Rachel.png|Rachel Chris.png|Chris Mutiny3.png Imagebhhc.jpg imagexsha.jpg|Unidentified female mutineer. imagengv.jpg|Ops taken over by the mutineers. Gallery Imagegvgvgv.jpg Imxxcc.jpg Vfgvimage.jpg imagegdfh.jpg imagecc.jpg imagerftb.jpg imagevbbn.jpg mutiny1.png mutiny2.png mutiny3.png Category:Organizations Category:Rogue Agents Category:Division Agents Category:Killed Characters Category:Tech Category:Season 3 Category:Disestablished Organizations